Fairy Tail High
by Tsundere-Chan408
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia went away for the summer, but now she's back and she's caught her close friend's eye. What will she do? How will her junior year start off this time? (sorry suck at summery) Main ship is GaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, Jevy, NaLi, Mirxas, and a little NaLu, LoLu, and StiLu high school AU


**Fairy Tail high**

 **Chapter one, Fairgrounds**

 **Lucy's p.o.v**

The bright sun beat down a crossed Magnolia as the days grew hotter; I kept my blonde hair in a high ponytail as I walked through town. I knew that in a few days my summer break would be over and I would start my junior year at Fairy Tail high and to tell you the truth I was completely nervous.

Though I didn't get to have a good summer break because I had to go away on a work vacation with my father, so I didn't get to see any of my friends all I knew was from what I had heard from Levy. I started to remember one of my skype calls with Levy as she had told me that Natsu and Lisanna had gotten together along with Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia plus Levy had also gotten with someone but I was shocked when I found out it wasn't my friend Gajeel who I had been giving romantic advice to since before school ended.

I felt a sting of pain in my chest as I thought of Natsu with Lisanna, after all Natsu was my best friend/crush and now of all people he had to go and get with his whited haired childhood best friend who seemed to hate my guts for who knows what reason.

As I walked through the streets of Magnolia glad to be home for the first time all summer when my phone buzzed with a text, I sighed as I dug into my pocket to reach the phone only to see a message from Lisanna which surprised me since she practically hated me anyways.

I opened the message only to see two words with a picture. "Cute huh?" I scrolled down just a little so I could look at the full picture. At the moment I wanted to throw my phone against the giant sakura tree that was planted in front of me. The image of Lisanna kissing a surprised scarlet faced Natsu made me want to rip the white haired girl to pieces.

I decided to shut my off screen off for me to calm down a minute before I replied just to let her know it didn't get to me because I knew that's what she wanted. After a minute had passed I opened my phone and sent a sweet message to her.

 _ **From: Lucy**_

 _ **To: Lisanna**_

 _ **Title: Awe**_

 _ **Awww you guys are too cute together. I'm jealous, wish I had a boyfriend. Hope you guys had a great summer and I hope ya'll are having a fun date!**_

I texted slightly in irritation as I continued to have that image flash through my mind; I was so deep in thought that I had not noticed the huge dark shadow looming over me, in curiosity. "-nny? Earth to Bunny girl?" a deep voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see the one and only person that I had not gotten a word from since school had ended. I dropped my phone and jumped up tackling him in a hug almost knocking him over. "Geez miss me much." He teased as his muscular arms found their way around my waist.

I felt the smile pulling at the corner of my lips as I pulled away enough to look into in crimson red eyes that were shining with amusement. "You filled out over the summer." It was more a statement then a question since I could feel his muscles now.

He nodded slightly as he looked down at me after a few moments I was lifted into the air and spun around like a rag doll. I felt my giggles finally leave my lips as he finally stopped and let my feet touch the ground. "Yeah, now I can pick up your fat ass." He chuckled as I playfully hit him before I pulled out of the hug and picked my phone up off the grass.

As I turned back to face him I saw an emotion flash through his eyes for a brief moment before he seemed to snap back as look at me with that amused smirk tugging at his lips. I jumped at him again for another hug as he once more picked me up off the ground. "I missed you so much Gajeel." I whispered into his shoulder as he nodded gently into mine.

"I missed you to Bunny." He said before we pulled away from each other once more. We looked at each other for a moment having a silent conversation with our eyes, before he started walking down the street with me following closely behind. "Should we go to the fair?" he questioned over his shoulder, I could see the gears in his mind turning the moment I saw that look in his crimson red eyes.

I gave a simple "Yes." As we approached the fairgrounds, I watched as he pulled his wallet and paid for both of us much to my protesting which was simply ignored by the jet black haired boy. As we walked down the entrance my eyes landed on a stand with a lot of cute stuff animals.

My eyes were widened as I looked at the cute bunny, dragon. I felt my heart sink when I realized I only had ten bucks in my wallet and I was horrible at fair games that was a big reason why I never went to them anymore. I sighed as I went to walk away only to see Gajeel looking at me curiously. "What's wrong?" I questioned as he chuckled before grabbing my wrist and pulled me towards the stand I was just looking at.

He paid the woman at the stand and started throwing the small bean bags at the targets; before I could question him he had hit all ten of the moving targets and was looking at me as the lady told him to choose one prize. "Pick one Bunny." He gave me his goofy grin I had only seen two other times before, as I looked down flustered and shocked.

I looked up from the corner of my eye and scanned the prizes before I pointed to the small black dragon. "T-that one please." The middle aged woman smiled gently at me and handed the stuff animal to Gajeel who ended up handing it to me. As we walked away I saw Gajeel give me a gentle smile before he took me around to a few more fun stands.

I watched as he won some free food tickets and a couple more stuff animals. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, the broad boy turned to me with a questionable look. "What's so funny?" he asked nervously as he looked as the bag of stuff animals.

"J-Just your amazingly good at these stand games, I was surprised I always thought they were rigged because I could never win at them." I stated with a laugh as he looked down at me with amusement plain as day on his face.

"Well some people just have it Bunny girl." He stated with a chuckle as we came to a stop in front of a food stand, I lightly shoved him with my butt as we stood in the line waiting for the next two people to go so we could feed our starving bellies. "Whatever big guy." I chuckled to myself as he looked down at me with interest filling his eyes.

I felt a nervous bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach as I continued to feel his stares. _Why was he looking so interested in me today? Why did he invite me to come with him to the fair? What is he planning?_ My thoughts were going wild as the two people in front of us finally moved letting me and Gajeel forward.

Once we had our food ordered and made we made our way to the red and blue picnic table, I watched as Gajeel sat a crossed from me with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but smile to because I was having a really great time with this dorky giant. "Alright Gajeel spill it." I stated after a while of silently eating.

"Spill what?" he questioned in false innocence.

"Why are you doing all this?" I questioned in determination. I watched as he gave a long sigh before he turned his face up once more to look at me, his eyes held a gentle intense look before he spoke.

"I wanted to do something for you." He said looking back down at his food as he silently ate. I felt a ping of irritation as he refused to look me in the eye. "Why?" I questioned curiously as he finished his mouth full of food.

"As a thank you for the advice you gave me, and for encouraging me to ask Shrimp out." He gave a sad smile as his eyes meant mine. "Even though she turned me down, it was still great advice Bunny." I felt a frown making its way onto my face as I looked at the hurt in my friend's eyes.

Levy hadn't told me Gajeel had confessed to her, let alone that she turned him down. I felt like a horrible friend at this very moment since I had told him he should confess because I thought Levy had liked him back. As if reading my mind he kicked my foot gently but enough to leave a lingering pain. "Don't even start blaming yourself bunny, I confessed when she had just got with her new boyfriend and I got turned down. It's not the end of the world and it sure as hell isn't your fault." He stated irritatedly as we finished the rest of our lunch.

After that he dragged me form stand to stand with a small smile. We went on a few of the kiddy rides together like the tea cups which he hated so much but he did it anyways. It was pretty funny watching him sit there with his scowl.

As we got off yet another ride he gripped my hand and looked at me. "My turn bunny." He stated with a mischievous smirk making my whole body go stiff as he started to drag me towards the rollacostar. "No!" I tried to pull away but he only chuckled and picked me up throwing over his shoulder like I was a feather. I started hitting his back but he wasn't feeling it.

"Keep it up bunny and I'm gonna spank you." He threatened with his usual chuckle. I stopped moving and looked down in defeat knowing that he would follow through with his threat and I wasn't wanting his hand anywhere near my butt. As he walked with my thrown over his shoulder I looked down seeing only the back of his boots, the ground and his butt, which surprised me at how nice it actually looked.

 _ **WAIT! Did I just think Gajeel had a nice ass?! What is wrong with me? Omg when will he put me down!**_

I thought as I felt his body come to a stop and watched in wonder as he easily took me off of his broad shoulders and sat me safely down onto the ground. "Oh thank god." I mumbled as I looked up at him with a halfhearted glare. "Why did you have to do that?" I almost yelled as he looked at me.

"Because if I hadn't you would have run away and not let me have my pick in the rides." He smirked at me as he ruffled my hair. I looked away pouting as he stood beside me; I looked at him from the corner of my eye only to see him smirking still. I turned to him and punched him in the arm before looking away and fake pouting once more.

I heard him sigh as he looked at me before he spoke. "Bunny don't be a baby, it's just one ride." He chuckled as I looked at him once more pout of anger still in place. I turned away once more as I felt his hand creep up my back and pull a strand of my hair I slapped his hand away with a laugh. "There's that smile." He laughed with me as we waited in line joking with one another.

 **Lisanna's p.o.v**

I looked around the fairgrounds with a smile as I walked with my group of friends plus my boyfriend. Natsu's hand was warm as we all stopped at another stand. I enjoyed our time we've all spent together this summer. All of my friends are nice and sweet, and they accepted me.

I smiled as I watched Erza in awe because of how great she was at these fair games which I could never seem to win even one little prize from, Erza was earning enough prizes for all of us which was fine by me. Natsu had even won me a teddy bear at the last stand.

I watched as Erza won yet another game before she spoke to Levy. "Levy, when was the last time you talked to Lu-chan?" she questioned curiously. I felt my annoyance spike at the mention of the stupid blonde that had a thing for my boyfriend. I watched Levy looked up from her phone in shock. "It's like you read my mind." She laughed as she continued to type away on her cell waiting for a responds from the person I hated.

As my group of friends started to talk excited about school starting up again so they could see Lucy as soon as possible. I felt like punching everyone one of them as they continued to speak of the idiotic blondie. As I looked away from my friends hoping to find something to help drown out there talk my eyes landed on the blonde that they all excitedly talked about.

I glared at her as I saw her smiling as she looked away from the guy Gajeel who had confessed to Levy just after summer had started. I watched as he spoke to her making her fake pout and look away from him. He had a smirk playing on his lips before he tugged her hair making turn and slap his hand away with a laugh.

Why was she so damn happy? It pissed me off I wanted to crush her. I watched them move up the line slowly as they continued to joke. "-anna? Lisanna?" I snapped back to reality turning to look at my worried group of friends. I looked at Cana as she spoke once more. "Are you alright?" she questioned worriedly.

"Yeah totally spaced out for a bit there sorry." I laughed as they all seemed to relax. As we all continued to talk about different things Levy spoke up once more. "Lu-chan said she's back in Magnolia and that she's actually here at the fair. The small blue haired girl said excitedly as she started to type away once more.

After a few moments her head shot up and scanned the people in line for the rollacostar before her eyes landed on the blonde I can't stand. I watched as she jumped excitedly before she took off into a run towards Lucy Heartfilia.

 **Lucy's p.o.v**

"LU-CHAN!" I turned my body just in time to have my small blue haired best friend hug tackle me as I bumped into Gajeel who stood in complete shock as he looked down at me. I could tell by the look of shock on Gajeel's face that he still wasn't over Levy and he was not ready to be near her just yet.

"I missed you so much Lu-chan." The small girl in my embrace spoke as she slowly pulled away from me with a smile plastered on her face. "I missed you too Levy-chan." I giggled as our other friends who I didn't know were with Levy approached. My eyes landed on the white haired girl who was tucked comfortably under the rose pink haired boy's arm as the group came to a stop in front of us.

"How what your summer Luce?" my best guy friend Natsu spoke as he looked at me with his usual goofy grin, that made his face shine. I decided to act normal and not Lisanna have the satisfaction of upsetting me because she took my crush away from me. "It was great, the places I went with my father were all so beautiful, once I get my camera back from the developer I'll show all of you some of the pictures I took, though it would have been better if you guys could have come and traveled with me." I smiled as saw the muscular blonde boy behind Mira give me a questionable look.

"Since when are you guys close?" he looked between me and Gajeel as he asked his question. I watched as everyone's eyes finally found the jet black haired boy behind me. I let out a small laugh as everyone looked between us with curiosity and shocked. Since at the beginning of last year when he transferred to our school he had beat me and Levy up.

Even after that though I didn't blame him because I was the only person that knew the real reason for it, it was sad to think that everyone hated him after that but after a few months my group of friends all started to see that he wasn't a bad of guy as they had thought at first.

Though he wasn't super close with any of them but me, I knew he still cared for them in his own manly way, so I knew he was becoming extremely uncomfortable. "We started hanging out a few months before school got out and since we haven't seen or talked to each other all summer when he had ran into me in town he invited me to come with him to the fair because his friends from phantom lord high cancelled last minute." I lied partly as I looked at them with a smile trying to get some of the attention off of Gajeel before he left me here by myself.

"So I heard you all coupled up while I was away?" I questioned as I looked at them with a smug smile and I watched as Gray and Erza glared at the small blue haired girl who had went to stand beside her boyfriend. Gray turned away with a flushed face alone with Juvia when they saw my smug smirk that was directed at them.

The scarlet faced couple was so cute that when I looked at Gajeel and we exchanged a look I couldn't hold my laughter once I had left it slip from my lips, I listened as the giant beside me tried to hold his laughter but failed as he burst into a fit of giggles with me. Everyone looked at us in shock as my hand found its way to his broad shoulders as I tried to keep myself up right.

Gajeel's huge hand found its way to my shoulder as he also tried to keep himself up right as he started to run out of breathe from his laughing fit. "What's so funny?" Mira asked as everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

As I tried to get enough breathe to answer my white haired friend I saw her little sister glaring at me, if looks could kill I would be dead on the spot and I knew it but I choose to ignore her as I finally got enough air to answer. "N-nothing, just Gray and Juvia are so cute and innocent." I stated as my laughs started to subside alone with Gajeel's.

Everyone nodded with my statement before they joined us in line and we switched the conversation to school. "Luce do you have your schedule yet?" Natsu question with hopefulness in his eyes, I nodded my head as I looked though my phone gallery to find the picture I had taken of my schedule for the first semester.

I handed my phone to Natsu hoping he wouldn't go surfing through my pictured because I had a lot of pictures with Gajeel before I had left for the summer. I watched as he pouted as he handed me back my phone. "I have two out of our eight classes with you Luce." I frowned as I took in his words.

All of a sudden my phone was lifted out of my hand and held above my head as Gajeel looked at my schedule with a smug face. "Guess your gonna have to deal with me all day five days a week Bunny." He snickers to himself as he handed me my cell gently.

After I found out that Levy and i had a few classes together along with Erza, Juvia, Natsu, Gray, and sadly Lisanna to, I was relaxed to know that Even if Natsu and them got busy with their partners or after school activities that I still had Gajeel who was still feared by a lot of kids at school. As we all continued with our conversation I realized that my giant raven haired friend had grown quiet and was looking at his phone in boredom, though nobody seemed to notice beside me.

I knew I couldn't let him stay like that for any long or else he would disappear into the crowd and probably go home which I didn't want. So I pulled my phone out of my pocket and clicked his contact which was number one on my list.

 _ **From: Bunny girl**_

 _ **To: Gaj**_

 _ **Title: Laugh you antisocial fuck!**_

 _ **I wonder why Levy's guy looks like a walking pineapple? _**_

I hit the send button and waited silently for his phone to go off which it did a moment later. I watched as his eyes shot up to me, then to Levy's boyfriend and back again. The smile he was holding in didn't last long as he had erupted into another fit of laughter. I felt the relief and satisfaction wash over me as he patted my head composing himself as best as he could. "Damnit Bunny." He chuckled as he locked his phone and shoved it into his jean pockets.

Everyone watched our exchange for a moment before Levy finally spoke. "What happened?" she questions curiously as I just shock my head. I wasn't about to let anyone know about that message beside the person it was sent to. After that the giant I had come with slowly joined into the conversations and before I knew we were all ready to get on the rollacostar and I felt my stomach turn in uncomfortable knots as my hands found their way to the railing in a death grip.

Gajeel leaned into me and whispered in my ear "Bunny if you're scared hold my hand alright." He had his hand opened on the seat letting me know it was there at any time that I wanted it. His eyes were staring at my hands at my grip started to loosen to where my knuckles had turned back to their normal color.

When the ride got to the top my hand land in Gajeel's and he gave it a light squeeze of comfort as the ride went up and down so fast I thought my body was going to fly out of the buckled seat.

Once the ride ended I felt sick and was on the verge of fainting from dizziness. Gajeel must have noticed this because he had taken my hand gently and lead me to a bench nearby sitting me down. "Stay here I'll go get you some water." He said before his body disappeared from in front of me.

 **Gajeel's p.o.v**

As I twisted through the crowd of people with a cold water bottle in hand for Bunny my eyes landed on a fair game stand that had so much jewelry. About three pieces had caught my eye almost instantly as I thought of Bunny. I knew the blonde needed to drink something before she got sick but I couldn't help myself.

Before I knew it I had already won three rounds and i had the prizes I choose for Bunny. I thanked the man at the stand after he wrapped the gifts. I felt the smile play on my lips as I sprinted off towards the area I had left bunny. When I approached I saw she had head on her lap and looked super tired and pale.

"Bunny are you alright?" I questioned worriedly as she smiled happily up at me.

"I'm fine, the dizziness has finally passed." She giggled gently as I handed her the water bottle which she opened in a hurry while jugging it down, after a few minutes of her taking in deep breaths to get to the ill feeling to pass. After that our group of friends returned with hands filled with food, as we walked to a less populated area of the fairgrounds.

As we walked I watch bunny fidget nervously with her thumbs and her face was coated in a light crimson. I knew what was causing her to act that way and for some reason it was making me extremely irritated. After we had all sat down we started up more conversations about the school year.

All of us had gotten so wrapped up in the conversation that none of us had realized how late it was until bunny bolted to her feet and started walking off before anyone could ask where she was going, she had turned her head over her shoulder. "Sorry guys I promised my dad I'd get home before ten."

I watched as her small figure disappeared into the crowd of people, I let a sigh escape my lips as everyone decided to go to a few more stand before heading home.

As we left the fairgrounds an hour later I had a huge bag full of prizes that I had no idea what to do with, and I was remembering I had not given Bunny her gifts I got. I sighed as we walked passed a group of adults soon finding two boys picking on a little blonde haired girl.

There were tears streaming down her face as she watched the boys stomp on her stuff animal from the fair. I watched for a moment before I couldn't take the crying anymore and I decided to help her. My group of friends watched me curiously as I stood behind the little girl. "What do you two think you're doing?" the two young boys looked up in fear before running off.

"Tch" I looked down at the girl as she sniffled whipping her tears. I dug into my bag of prizes and pulled out a stuff animal just like hers and handed it to her. I watched her eyes light up just like a certain bunny I know, I couldn't help but smile ever so slightly.

"Can I really keep this?" the little girl asked in disbelief as I nodded at her, she practically jumped out of her skin in excitement. "Oh thank you." She beamed as she hugged the small brown stuff dog to her chest.

I nodded as I handed her a cupcake bracelet before picking up the dirty and ripped stuff animal and putting it in my back pocket, I knew that once I cleaned this and sewed it's arm back on I could give it to pantherlily as a cuddle buddy.

I patted the little girls head as I started to walk off towards my group of friends I had left behind. "Don't let those guys pick on you anymore kid, stand up for yourself." I stated kindly as I finally reached my friends. The all had bewildered looks on their faces but Cana was the first one to break the silence and bewildered stares.

"Who knew Gajeel could be kind? Let alone to a crying kid." She laughed as everyone stared to join in on her teasing. I ignored their voices as we finally reached my street so I finally parted way from them and headed up the stairs to my house when I opened the door I found my old man passed out drunk on the living room carpet.

I ignored the sight and headed up the stairs to my room closing and locking the door behind me. Once I was in the safety of my own space I stripped out of my clothes and took a shower. After the shower I fixed up the stuff animal, washed it and hung it up to dry.

Then I flopped down on my bed with a thud and a groan as I thought of the day's events. _**Damnit, why couldn't I give those gifts to bunny?**_ I questioned myself as I petted pantherlily.

I argued with myself as I rolled over feeling my eyelids get heavy as I thought of the beautiful blonde with chocolate brown eyes. _Bunny…_


End file.
